The Owl, The Door, and The Eclipse
by hazelday
Summary: Well it's about the title and also has some humor. Also some RHr romance.finished
1. The Morning Mail

Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimer: okay I just want to say that of course, the only characters I made up were Stewart and the red owl. The rest was by J.K Rowling, author of the real Harry Potter.  
  
1 CHAPTER 1: The Morning Mail  
  
Late September, 6th year  
  
2 Breakfast, Great Hall  
  
Hermione Granger quickly rushed into the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. She sat by her two friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Where have you been? Hurry up and eat, me and Harry got to go to Divination." Ron said to her.  
  
"Well Ron, I was studying for my Potions test something you should be studying for too." Hermione said as she took a piece of bacon and ate it slowly.  
  
Harry sighed. Hermione was right, they better get a move on. Though it was still close to the beginning of the year, it would still affect their grades.  
  
"I don't need to study- I'm smart." Ron protested.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then why is it that I study and get better grades and you don't study and get bad grades?"  
  
"Hey, I don't study and I pass." Ron said. "Not like I want to be some dumb head boy or prefect."  
  
Harry thought it best not to talk unless he had to. Ron and Hermione always had their little fights; it was the way they were. They were always interrupted anyway.  
  
Hermione stuttered "I never- who would- me doing."  
  
"Mails here!" Ron interrupted as the herd of owls came flowing in.  
  
Pigwidgeon arrived with packages for Ron. Harry wondered where Hedwig was.  
  
"Ohh- letters and chocolate from mum, more letters from Percy-oh and a little package from Fred and George- best not to open it." Ron babbled on until Harry noticed a brilliant red owl swoop in and land right in front of them.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I've got a Charms essay I think I'll do." Hermione got up and glanced at the red owl, before it flew off circling the room, right as Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, brought Harry some chocolate and a note from Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Most students' eyes were fixed on the brilliant red owl's emerald ones. The first years were too busy with their owls and mail to notice it and so were the teachers. It was when the bird flew out of his sight that Harry got back to what he was doing.  
  
Hermione had a confused face. "What was I about to do?" Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged forgetting too.  
  
"Chocolate?" Harry looked at the chocolate box. "Oh! From your mum."  
  
"What was I going to do? What?" Hermione groaned madly as she held her head and sat; her memory trying to race through her mind. She was surprisingly not the only one who was forgetting things. Other students were too.  
  
"Charms Essay," a tiny Gryffindor boy nearby boy mumbled.  
  
Hermione looked up at the boy. "What?"  
  
Harry saw the boy sigh and say, "You had to do some Charms Essay. You were about to go and do it."  
  
Hermione stared then smiled. "Yes! That's it! If my mind keeps up at this pace I'll fail! Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Stewart. Stewart Simles." The boy said quietly. The boy had messy light brown hair and light brown eyes. He had braces; Harry noticed, and was only about ½ a foot taller then Professor Flitwick. He was also really skinny and Harry wondered if he looked that skinny in his first year.  
  
"Cute name," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at what he said and thanked the boy. She then strolled off, and Harry figured she was going to the library.  
  
"Well, she wouldn't have forgotten if her eyes weren't on that red owl." Stewart said. Seeing Harry and Ron stare at him he quickly got back to his food.  
  
"We better get to Trelawneys." Ron said finishing up his meal.  
  
"Yeah.." Harry said and got up. "See you Stewart." Stewart squealed back and they headed down the halls. Harry kept thinking about the distraction. She wouldn't have forgotten if her eyes weren't on that red owl.. Harry repeated it on and on until they got to class.  
  
"Don't think about it Harry," Ron said noticing him. "The only thing you should be thinking about is what bad things Professor Trelawney's going to predict today."  
  
Harry nodded getting ready to hear what Professor Trelawney had to say.  
  
***  
  
"Well that was interesting." Ron said as Harry collected his stuff. The normal predictions. Death, danger. The only real time he believed her was in his 3rd year where she predicted Voldemorts rise. If only she could do that again.  
  
There next class was Potions and Harry didn't feel up to it. But he managed to drag himself to the dungeons. Almost late, they took their seats. Snape assigned them to read quietly out of a book called Secrets to great potions by Louisa Fernard. But as Harry read he always looked up to make sure Snape wasn't staring at him.  
  
After a minute of reading, Harry's eyes followed a very tall red headed girl that burst into the dungeons. She held a small tote bag and wore a very flashy necklace that Harry thought it would blind him.  
  
"Keep reading!" Snape instructed as he and the girl met. The girl quickly started talking. "Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this, its-" The girl handed the bag then turned her head and looked at the class. She then lowered her voice and talked closely to Snape. As Snape looked into the bag she did hand motions like a bird flapping wings, twirling her finger in the air and shrugging.  
  
"Thank you miss-"Snape looked up trying to remember. "Whatever. Thank you." And he strode over to his desk. The girl sighed turned around. She then saw Harry's eyes following her and they shared a long glance. Her eyes looked a little upward and Harry knew she was looking at his forehead. She then trotted out of the dungeons.  
  
Continued in next chapter, 2.....  
  
Please continue and tell me what you think. It gets better later having to do with dreams, the potion, hr/r stuff and of course the mystery of the red owl.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review. 


	2. The Dream

1 CHAPTER 2: The peculiar dream  
  
Harry was sure that Snape had made them read so much because he was busy doing something. I mean, he must got nothing to talk about today. Harry soon felt drowsiness. The story was so boring, who wouldn't. Ron seemed to think the same thing.  
  
"Louisa must of fell asleep writing this." He joked. Harry forced a laugh but his yawns were getting larger and eyes more watery. Harry soon closed his eyes for just a minute.  
  
All the sudden Harry found himself in the cold, empty halls. He frowned. How did he get here? He turned his head to look outside. It was very weird. It seemed that both day and night were sharing the sky. Night on one side, day on the other and in the middle of the change, it was a mixture of both.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said, knowing no one would probably answer. He then looked to his right to see a very odd and old door just-sitting there. He'd never seen this door but yet- drawn to it. He walked over to it. There, framed and stuck on the door, was an old parchment. He read  
  
When night becomes day  
  
And day becomes night  
  
This door will appear  
  
At the Hogwarts sight  
  
Some one brave can enter, some one strong  
  
Can take this ride and go along.  
  
Harry looked at it. He shrugged and opened the door. It was like a burst of light and all the sudden he was in a yard standing on wet grass. "Ugh"  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Harry heard someone yell. It was a women's voice. He looked straight ahead and saw 3 people besides a picnic table. He couldn't tell who they were.  
  
"Harry Potter, don't you ever come when your mother asks you too!" The women yelled. Harry could tell she giggled.  
  
"Mum." Harry whispered. "MUM!" and Harry ran all the way across the street. He then collapsed in her arms.  
  
"Harry-your hugging to tight." She said and Harry let go. " Well I just wanted to say that we still haven't bought three of your books on the list. We will get them later, ok?"  
  
Harry smiled "Okay." That was then when he noticed his dad and Sirius playing Wizards chess on the picnic table."Dad? Sirius?"  
  
"Oh hey Harry, I think I'm finally about to win." Sirius said smiling and then got back to concentrating on the game. Harry went over to his dad and hugged him tight.  
  
"Wow. You hug tight." Harry's dad said. "Oh-Harry there's Ron, you guys go hang out, now your dad is-"  
  
"Checkmate!" Sirius yelled getting up."YES!!!"And Sirius did some happy dance. "Ladadida I WON! I BEAT YOU!"  
  
"Don't be a sore winner," Harry's dad mumbled. "Well whatever."  
  
"HARRY! HURRY UP!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Harry, you'd better go, see you later." Harry's mum said and kissed his cheek. Harry knew that was a lie. He knew it was probably-and anyway he got to see Ron any old day. He hugged his mum and dad and kissed their cheeks and hugged Sirius to, knowing he saw him rarely.  
  
Harry sighed. "Bye. I love you."  
  
They all smiled too and said it back. As weird faces appeared on all three of them, Harry then walked slowly back, getting farther away from them.  
  
"Gosh, Harry you act as if you've never seen them," Ron said as they walked down the street, a red owl in a tree nearby and other owls. Ron chattered on and Harry repeated I get to see you any old day. Then something got Harry's attention.  
  
" I think I might tell hermione how I feel."  
  
"What?"  
  
" You know, that I love her." Ron said. "Honestly, are you lost or what?"  
  
"Tell me more!" Harry said greedily.  
  
"Well, you know me and Hermione have been dating for like a month-"  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN DATING?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Uh yeah. Anyway I won't tell her in front of you and Parvati."  
  
"I'm DATING PARVATI?" Harry exclaimed again.  
  
"Yeah for like a week. You need to break it off though, she's just not getting on your nerves, but us too."  
  
"I will." Harry promised. "Anyway-"All the sudden Ron was gone. "Ron?" Harry looked around. Then cold hands covered Harry's eyes and he wished it wasn't Parvati playing a joke-but would Parvati make his scar burn?  
  
"You think I'd just let you figure out more?" A cold voice whispered in his ear. Then the hands removed but before Harry could yell, the hand wrapped around Harry's shoulders and shut his mouth as they walked. Voldemort. "Don't squeal on me, Harry."  
  
Harry calmed down.  
  
"Look- I'm all the sudden summoned to this- place. I'm sure you like this life better? Papa and mummy here being normal like I never-"Voledemort winced. "Touched them. Well If this thing goes on I'll just kill them again...and again. Till you feel true pain-true!" He let out a yell. "Well, I see you in a while from now on- this is something I felt like showing you." Then Voldemort disaparated.  
  
Harry let out a sigh. Before he could chose to do anything, he was soon tied to a stake and was in a room. All the sudden, like he was watching a play or TV, Ron and Hermione appeared. They were in the common room, late probably and they were talking, Hermione sitting on a large armchair.  
  
"RON!!! HERMIONE!" Harry yelled struggling to get untied. Then Harry saw it. It was not a sight Harry really thought about.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione on the same armchair staring at each other's eyes they were leaning in for a kiss, their lips soon touching.  
  
"OH Ron.. Hermione.." And Harry watched helplessly, them kiss, their arms wrapping around eachothers."VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!"  
  
Then all the sudden the image was gone. And Harry was in chains.  
  
"Someone called?" Voldemort said suddenly appearing. They were in a dungeon, a small one with hard stonewalls and some torches lighting the place.  
  
"Did I give you a surprise Harry?" He laughed evily."So did you know all along that your two best friends would get together and-abandon you? Make you weak and alone having to live off other bodies and go through diaries and tournaments." Harry felt that Voldemort was trailing off to his own little journey.  
  
"Anyway- I got little time-Hey did you want to join the dark side by the way?" Harry didn't answer." Didn't think so. You can remain the boy that survived lord Voldemort. You know until I kill you."  
  
Harry growled but he felt as if invisible tape were shutting his mouth closed.  
  
"Okay. Well remember- the night day stuff, er- this dream-your friends kissing and kill that annoying red owl. Not only does it want to bring me down- but all good." Voldemort sighed. He then smiled"Ok- in a while Harry.In a while.."  
  
And then there was a bright light.  
  
And he awoke. 


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: again, don't own any of the characters except Stewart, Lewd Xaven, Liotoya and the red owl. All the rest is by J.K Rowling. Also I want to thanks my sis for making my other chapters- clearer  
  
1 Chapter 3: Surprise  
  
Potions dungeon  
  
Harry's eyes came to focus as he saw Ron's face hovering over him. "Ron?"  
  
"Harry," Ron growled quietly. "What the heck were you dreaming about? Well hurry up hold your book before Snape notices-," Ron stopped.  
  
Snape's head was lowered but his eyes were looking right at Harry. Harry sat up straight, brushing himself off as he heard kids babbling quietly.  
  
"Mr. Potter," he said lifting his head. "Another dream did we have? You, Mr. Potter may write a 2-page essay on the chapter you fell asleep on. Due tomorrow. For the rest of you-"  
  
Everyone stared and held their breaths.  
  
"1 page." Snape answered. A few heavy sighs of relief filled the room. "Also 5 points from Gryffindor. And let us hope this assignment will help you to practice for the test.."  
  
***  
  
"Wow. What a dream. Weird-" Ron said as they headed to the common room. Hermione was in the library. Harry had just told Ron the story not including the parts about Ron and Hermione: the kiss-the love.  
  
"Ok so what did I say before I told you you were dating Parvati?" Ron said. Harry wished he hadn't told him about Parvati.  
  
"Well you babbled-something about your dads work and-"  
  
"Hey-" Ron said in a whisper. "You think I was rich?"  
  
Ron had been wearing exceptionally fancy clothing. "You could of."  
  
"Great! I hope it comes true, you know, except you seeing Voldemort." Ron said. They sat down on a couch.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Hermione said.  
  
"Wow-that was a quick rush to the library." Ron said, "Weird."  
  
"It is not weird!"  
  
"You usually want to spend all day in that- place." Ron said.  
  
"Ok- so the dream Harry?" Hermione said, not wanting to get into an argument. She set down her books.  
  
Harry repeated what he told Ron.  
  
"Ok what did you say about the red owl? It wants to bring-"  
  
"Voldemort down as well as all good." Harry repeated remembering.  
  
"Well- so what is this owl? Or who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I know-research," Ron said dryly, "Restricted section." Hermione smiled, and they decided to go tonight at 11.  
  
That was then when they noticed Stewart sitting by, collecting his things in a hurry.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh- just shaky- I got a Howler. Like I need to be reminded I'm poor and failing Potions," Stewart said.  
  
"You're poor too?" Ron said. "Do you sometimes feel like squashing something or punching people's eyes back in their sockets?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him and Harry wondered if Ron wanted to do that to them.  
  
Stewart looked at him. "Well, I won't, you know, I'm in too much trouble- " Stewart looked at the three of them uncomfortably. "I gotta go, hope you have no more dreams Harry." And he rushed off.  
  
"What's his rush?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Wicked! Did you see his robes and books? He is soo poor!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
***  
  
As 11 o' clock struck, the Invisibility cloak was covering Harry, Ron and Hermione, as they trotted silently to the library.  
  
"See Ron, my life is not always books- I happen to go to these night journeys under an invisibility cloak." Hermione whispered, probably remembering the earlier fight they almost had.  
  
"Yeah well we are doing it for a good reason. Plus we're going to the library so-" Ron silently added.  
  
"Yeah but it's restricted!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Ooohh restricted section! It's so restricted and so- life changing and risky. Wow Hermione," Ron said wryly. "That's one daredevil stunt that's dangerous to attempt." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Hermione asked angrily, her voice rising to normal tone.  
  
"What do you think? You're the book brain." Ron said.  
  
"Stop it!" Harry had to interrupt in a loud whisper. "Filch'll hear you two and you'll get us all into trouble!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry.." They both mumbled.  
  
Finally, they got to the library and started to do research.  
  
"Search for um-dreams, doors, and owls. Harry you look in dreams, Ron doors and I'll search owls." They all began quickly researching.  
  
Harry strolled through the aisles. "Dreams.. dre.. ohh!" And there was a whole shelf about dreams. "Physic dreams.predicting dreams.. dream making- oh here we go! What dreams Mean by Liotoya. Harry opened the old brown book and flipped through it. "Doors.owls.." Harry flipped some more seeing what it meant to fall of a cliff in a dream or to have a dream about sailing. Finally there was a section on doors. "To open a door in a dream means that opportunities may await you-," Harry read. He flipped on and saw on the front in tiny letters  
  
* Some of these statements may not really apply. The summaries and symbols do not work if you were given a dream, repeating a dream, creating a dream or living something in a dream (naturally where magic is involved).*  
  
2 Harry rolled his eyes and closed the book right when Hermione was heard saying. "HERE! HERE!"  
  
3 Harry followed Hermione's voice and finally found her sitting down at a table with Ron.  
  
"Lewd Xaven or Lou Xaven was turned into a brilliant red owl 20 years ago by the Ministry, when he did an evil deed.blah blah ok here- is currently locked in a gold cage in Ireland. If ever let out, he can only revert to his true form when day and night merge. That is the only time when he is able to drink the brew of Trevnoc, which will return him to human form."  
  
"So the owl-"  
  
"Is human in animal form." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Why does he only have that time, oh smart one?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shot an angry look at him and said. "Because the brew can only work when it's both dark and light."  
  
"When day becomes night." Harry mumbled. "That was in my dream!"  
  
"Yes, yes but I don't see a thing about a door-" Hermione said, searching.  
  
"Midnight!" Ron yelled. "Could that work?"  
  
Hermione and Harry both thought.  
  
"Sure, I think so-" Hermione said reluctantly.  
  
"I'd better go now, it's almost midnight!" Harry jumped up. He ran to the door.  
  
"Bring the cloak!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You guys need it to go back to the common room-"  
  
"We can sneak ourselves back- *you* have to travel through the school to find the door." Hermione paused, "Who knows who you may pass?"  
  
Harry looked at the cloak. "Are you sure? Are you guys going to-?"  
  
"Fight?" Hemione asked "No, if big mouth here doesn't talk."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Harry rushed off.  
  
***  
  
Looking for the door was the hardest thing ever. All the places he was sure it would be at, it wasn't. Knowing that it was about ¼ past 12, Harry headed to the common room. He hoped Hermione and Ron weren't arguing. Harry knew he should have walked slower, so that they could make up, but Harry just didn't feel comfortable roaming the halls alone and coming back to find them dead. So he picked up speed and finally got to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Picklebee," Harry said, noticing now how weird these passwords were. The Fat Lady let him in without questions and then Harry saw it. A sight that Harry never thought about seeing- a sight that he couldn't picture coming real. The two of them were still breathing, but they were about to do something Voldemort had showed him in the dream.  
  
They were BOTH sitting on the large armchair and they were BOTH leaning forward, their lips about to touch.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Harry yelled only loud enough to make them jump back and stare, but not to wake up the whole tower.  
  
Ron's eyes were the widest. Ron looked at Hermione and immediately jumped out of the chair they were both sitting in and sat in a chair close by.  
  
Hermione's mouth was moving but nothing came out. She was frowning. She opened her mouth to say something, but just sighed. There was a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Harry repeated, wanting them to know *he* was the one in shock.  
  
Finally Hermione said something, "We were just talking-"  
  
"Yes, about the er owl and the door and how we think midnight wouldn't of worked." Ron said quickly, but then he stopped, being smart enough to know that it wasn't the owl and the door they should have been talking about.  
  
"Stewart!" Hermione yelled like she had an explanation. "He-He was just here, heh uh silly old shrimp-or young shrimp- anyway he was just here went to the bathroom he did, yep yep," Hermione babbled.  
  
Harry began to think this was funny and hid his growing smile under his hands. He nodded.  
  
More sighs.  
  
"Not like we were going to do *anything*," Ron said, he looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded like Ron needed the approval. Then more confident, "Yes, Nothing."  
  
Harry nodded once again forcing himself not to snort. He felt like one of their mums, demanding an explanation for why they were kissing in the dark past midnight. "OK."  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed too embarrassed to notice his laugh, though they were staring at him.  
  
Hermione stood and shakily gathered some things that Harry wasn't sure were even hers. "Well, we better get to bed, get some sleep-"  
  
Then Ron hollered, "But not in the same bed-"  
  
"And not in the same room!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry snorted. "Ok. I'll see you, Hermione, later. We can- talk." And Harry coolly walked slowly to the boy's corridors.  
  
Ron gave an uncomfortable small smile and followed Harry. And that was when Harry heard the portrait door open and he heard the squeaky little words,  
  
"Something weird happened here."  
  
continued in chapter 4......  
  
Well pleez read the rest because there is more Hermione and Ron stuff, and more about the dream and the owl. Thanks for reading! pleez R/R.  
  
4 


	4. Eclipses

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the characters, they are from J.K. Rowling. I do own Stewart though. And thank you Stephanie, Emerald Rose and Heather for reviewing. (  
  
Chapter 4: Eclipses  
  
Common room  
  
Harry was sitting down in the large armchair where he had seen Hermione and Ron sitting just last night. He waited for Ron to come out. They hadn't talked last night about the kiss; Ron still seemed a little shaky and embarrassed.  
  
Ron finally emerged from the staircase entrance from the boys' dormitories. Harry smiled and stood. "Hello! Great morning it is today, huh?" Harry's mouth seemed to be frozen into a grin.  
  
"We'll meet Hermione in the Great Hall, lets go now." Ron mumbled.  
  
"What was that you said?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Harry, com' on, don't tease. I know what you're thinking: 'I saw you guys *almost* kissing last night and now I can joke about it.'" Ron said, his face bright pink. "I can't believe I was about to do that and you know I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Is it too weird for you?" Harry talked on. "Because it's kind of weird for me seeing my two friends about to kiss, after seeing them actually kiss in my dream."  
  
"Let's- what?" Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?" Harry said, mockingly, suddenly getting a little angry for really no reason. "Yeah it was all hugging and tongue-"  
  
Ron shook his head and covered his ears. "No.no.stop...no-," he continued doing that as Harry yelled out things that didn't really happen in the dream.  
  
"What *are* you two doing?" It was Hermione, hands on hips and less pink than Ron. Both Harry and Ron looked at her knowing how stupid they must have looked.  
  
Ron uncovered his ears and looked down. He then headed to the portrait hole bumping into Harry as he went.  
  
"What's up with him?" Hermione asked, trying to act cool like nothing had happened.  
  
"He's just mad because I purposely didn't tell you guys that I saw you kiss in my dream." Harry said as he left Hermione staring after him.  
  
***  
  
"Maybe- Harry's dream was telling the future." Hermione suggested. They were at the Great hall eating breakfast quietly.  
  
"No, Hermione," Harry said, kind of annoyed. "If that was true then my parents would be with Sirius on a sunny day. Plus I'm not dating Parvati, and Ron is not rich." (Ron did a weird sigh-growl thing),  
  
"Well, Didn't You-Know-Who show the kiss to you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well then I hate him for not trying to change it." Ron said.  
  
"Look, we have no time to do this. We have to find out when day and night blend together-" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Hermione, I can't think about that right now. I have to finish my Potions essay." Harry said, finding an excuse.  
  
"You- haven't finished it yet?" Hermione said shocked. "The chapter was very interesting!"  
  
"You must've read a whole different chapter in a whole different book!" Ron said. Harry laughed at that.  
  
"Whatcha laughin' at?" They all looked up to see the very blonde- and very annoying- Draco Malfoy with his two cronies. "Oh I know! It's because all you guys are amazingly stupid for hanging out with that Stewart kid and adding him to your 'group thingy'. He's just as stupid as his parents."  
  
"What about his parents?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't you know, Mudblood? They had him when they were 17! Dropped out they did! Well that's the reason they're as poor as Weasley." Malfoy said, jabbing a thumb at the growling Ron.  
  
"How do you know so much about him? You don't even know him!" Harry said.  
  
"Wrong Potter! Met him in Ireland over the summer," Malfoy said. "Let's just say that he's more of the Slytherin type."  
  
"Shows that you don't know him as well as we do," Ron said. "Because he doesn't fit your criteria."  
  
"Shows that *you* don't know *him*," Malfoy said, grinning. "Because he doesn't fit *your* criteria." He winked at them and then motioned Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.  
  
Right then Parvati and Lavender were slowly passing by.  
  
"Hey Parvati!" Ron yelled, and Parvati turned to look at him. "Did you ever think of dating Harry?"  
  
***  
  
"Can't believe you did that, can *not* believe."  
  
"Harry I was only joking!" Ron said. They were coming out of Potions. Harry had had time to finish his essay, though with large letters and repeating facts.  
  
"Yeah but she kept looking at me all through Divination and I heard Lavender say something about the Yule Ball in Potions." Harry said. They headed into the Great Hall for dinner. And then Harry saw Stewart.  
  
He was rocking back and forth at his place in the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been waiting to see him. To see what Malfoy was talking about.  
  
"Stewart did you go to Ireland over the summer?" Ron blurted out as they sat down next to Stewart. Stewart looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Malfoy said he met you there and he was saying all these weird things that I don't get," Harry said. "What happened that makes Malfoy think he knows you? And Ron, stop staring at his robes."  
  
Ron stopped. "Wasn't looking at them," he protested.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Stewart blurted. "Mum doesn't even know, but it's coming Harry and I don't know a thing about it. It haunts me and scares me and all I can do is wish you good luck because it's coming today!" Stewart said bright-eyed.  
  
"What's coming today?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"It already came." Stewart whispered, his eyes growing dim, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. Harry noticed that the sky was darkening. "I'll be by the Potions dungeon," Stewart said leaving in a hurry.  
  
"Look at the ceiling!" someone yelled.  
  
A dark kind of oval was covering the real sun and making it dark.  
  
"It's an Eclipse!" Someone yelled.  
  
Harry then remembered. *When night and day blend together* "Hermione! This is it! When day and night blend! Must go I'll see you-" and Harry ran off. He seemed to know right where to go.  
  
As he ran he heard, "Potter where you running to?!" and Harry, knowing it was Malfoy, took out his wand and cursed Malfoy with a Jelly- legs spell. Malfoy got hit and stumbled back, getting kicked and shoved by some people.  
  
Harry ran off and came to a spot near the Potions dungeon. Then he saw it.  
  
It was the old door, tall, with a rusty old doorknob. And of course there was the framed piece of parchment hanging on the door. Harry went to it and looked at the poem. It was the same one from his dream.  
  
Harry opened the door. A bright blinding light flashed in his eyes.  
  
And Harry was once again on wet dewy grass.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" His mother's voice called.  
  
Harry smiled and called back, "Coming Mum!"  
  
Continued in chapter 5.  
  
***  
  
thanks for reading! Pleez review. 


	5. The Other Side of the Door

Disclaimer: um hello again! erm ok I don't own any of the characters except Stewart, the owl/Lewd Xaven. ok well heres chapt.5  
  
Chapter 5: The Other Side of the Door  
  
the other side of the door that was in the dream  
  
Once again, Harry ran to his mother and hugged her, with the same joy he had had in the dream. Except now it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Hello, Mum. We'll be getting those books later, eh?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, wouldn't want you to go to Hogwarts without some of the required items," Harry's mother said.  
  
"Especially with that Severus watching you like he does." Harry's dad said as Harry came over to him and hugged him. "Harry-Please," James Potter said, almost suffocating from Harry's tight hugs, "I'm going to lose the game."  
  
"You'll lose the game anyways, dad," Harry said. Then, knowing he had just told his dad that he was going to lose the game, Harry added, "You know- Sirius needs to win once in a while and he looks pretty close."  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Sirius said. "Because what you said is right! Checkmate! Woohoo!" And Sirius got up and danced around.  
  
"You'd better get going with Ron- He's waiting impatiently," Harry's mum said, interrupting the small celebration. Harry nodded, kissed all of them and backed away to where Ron stood, feeling disappointed at not being able to stay longer.  
  
Ron greeted him with, "Geez, you'll see them in a while," and they began to walk. Harry looked up at a tree nearby where a red owl was hooting. Harry frowned as Ron babbled. The red owl looked at him, it's green eyes glimmering, and Harry could almost make out the bird grinning and even winking.  
  
"Yes Harry, a nice owl. Look, you can throw a rock at it another day. What's really important is how Hermione's going to react when I tell her I love her."  
  
Harry took his eyes off the bird. "She'll be surprised. Not in a scared way of course, in a happy 'I love you too, Ron' way." Harry said bluntly, so that Ron would stop chattering.  
  
"Really?" Ron said and he smiled." Great! Well of course I won't tell her in front of you and Parvati."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, look can you tell her I want to break up? Yep yep she's-annoying." Harry was beginning to expect Voldemort anytime soon and turned his head vigorously at any sound.  
  
"What *are* you doing? You look stupid." Ron said as Harry looked behind himself. And wow was this Ron- honest- and kind of annoying.  
  
"Just expecting Vo-," Harry stopped, searched for a word and then blurted out "mit."  
  
"Vo-mit? Vomit? Why?" Ron said, frowning. "Are you sick? You want me to get you a sack or something?"  
  
"No nothing- its-"  
  
"Do I look like vomit?" Ron asked, with a little scared voice." My clothes- my face? If I look like vomit I'll want to vomit!"  
  
"No Ron! Uh, nothing so.," Harry tried a different topic. "So you're rich?"  
  
"Harry- are you okay?" Ron said confused and concerned." You're being awfully strange."  
  
"I'm fine just-," Harry said looking behind him. When he turned back, Ron was gone. "Finally."  
  
Then Voldemort covered his mouth and they started walking. "Hello- again." He grabbed Harry by his clothes and dragged him to walk faster. "I know, here we are again and things pretty much feel the same, except for you knowing what's going to happen. And where did that vomit thing come from? Anyway, so let's change it a bit shall we?"  
  
Voldemort disappeared, and Harry was left standing by himself. Ahead there was a door in the middle of the street. He went to it and walked around it, without opening it. It was just a door- standing there. Harry opened it, and inside he saw Ron and Hermione searching in the shelves of the Restricted Section in the library." Ron- Hermione!" Harry yelled, running through the door to them. They didn't hear him. Harry looked behind him and saw that the door was gone. He seemed to be frozen in his spot. He listened to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Here! Finally something bloody good," and Ron laid a big old book down on a table. "A door appears at Hogwarts whenever there's an eclipse. An old tall one, near the potions dungeon."  
  
"What?! I can't believe that wasn't in *Hogwarts, A History*!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So-," Hermione continued abashed, "What does the door do?"  
  
Ron read more from the book: "The door was made to make things clearer for people who deserve it. Whoever goes into it faces his worst enemy who makes things clearer for the person. The door also can tell the future. blah blah, stuff we don't need to know. oh hey. the door warns the person when it's coming. sometimes in the form of a dream."  
  
"That's why Harry dreamed about the door... it was warning him that it was coming.," Hermione whispered.  
  
"I wonder why Malfoy wasn't Harry's worst enemy," Ron joked. Hermione smiled. They stared at each other for a while, gazing into each other's eyes as Harry rolled his.  
  
Then Hermione covered her eyes with her hands. "Ron-"  
  
"Yeah, I know-"  
  
"Okay-"  
  
"Nope we aren't going there-"  
  
Hermione uncovered them and sighed. "We have to go. To the potions dungeon. I bet it will be there. The brew of Trevnoc, I mean," and with her wand Hermione copied some pages of the book and they left, uncomfortable.  
  
Harry was soon in a dark dungeon, with chains around his hands. Voldemort appeared.  
  
"Looks like your friends have *some* control over their feelings."  
  
"Is that all- can I go now?"  
  
"Harry- there is still much that you haven't found out. Yet."  
  
A small square screen appeared like a TV, and Harry saw Stewart's face. "Aren't you curious about that little idiot boy? 'It's coming Harry and I don't know a thing about it! It haunts me and scares me and all I can do is wish you good luck because it's coming today!" Voldemort mimicked Stewart's voice.  
  
"Stewart-"  
  
"He's just an innocent Gryffindor! Hah! But look what he has done! His grief for his father's sickness caused him to be persuaded into opening the cage! Lewd Xaven will become human once more and he will try to bring down all of evil *and* all of good!"  
  
"No." Harry shook his head in disbelief. But then on the screen he watched Stewart's hand slowly unlock a gold cage. Inside was the owl.  
  
"No Voldemort! You're lying!" Harry said, knowing he was probably not.  
  
"Really?" Voldemort asked as the screen disappeared. "Well- then ask him yourself-."  
  
Once again there was a light flash, and Harry appeared outside the door. Without thought, he ran to the Potions dungeon where he suspected Hermione and Ron would be by now.  
  
And then Harry saw it. In the potions dungeon, Hermione and Ron lay on the ground, Hermione clutching some papers. Stewart, bruised and crying was sitting on the ground next to Ron and Hermione. And Snape, breathing hard, was being held by a guy, dark and as evil looking as Voldemort was. He looked about Snape's age perhaps. This guy was holding Snape's robes near his collar.  
  
And Harry supposed this evil person was Lewd Xaven.  
  
  
  
I will try to write chapter 6 soon, sorry I left it there at that spot. This story is almost done so read/review till the end! 


	6. The Brew

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Stewart, Lewd Xaven/owl. Here is chapter 6! (sorry it took a while!)  
  
Chapter 6: The Brew  
  
1 Potions dungeon  
  
"Where is the-," Lewd was demanding of Snape, but then he turned to see Harry. "Harry. Harry Potter." He threw Snape who then hit the stone walls. Snape started to cough.  
  
Harry immediately went to Ron and Hermione's sides, shaking them. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake-"  
  
"They will eventually. And if you don't help me, they never will," Lewd said, taking out his wand and yelled out some spell. Harry felt something grip his right leg, and before he knew it he had been dragged to Lewd's side.  
  
"Get up, boy. Before I make you."  
  
Harry got up, and could see that Lewd was very tall. He avoided his penetrating stare.  
  
"Harry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-," a voice behind Harry said. Harry turned around and saw Stewart. Lewd pointed his wand and tape covered Stewart's mouth.  
  
"Harry, I'm not that good at mind-reading as a human, but I can tell that you know something," Lewd paced around the room, and stopped again in front of Harry. "Tell- me- where- it- is?" Lewd said, pronouncing each word carefully, as if Harry was an idiot.  
  
"Where- is- what?" Harry said, knowing it was wrong to mock him.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Lewd said and carelessly slapped Harry right across the face. It hurt. Harry bit his lip and held his cheek. He thought he was crying, but it was really Stewart. Lewd started pacing again. "The brew? Where is it? Have you seen it? Maybe it was in a pouch or a box?"  
  
Suddenly, a flash of memory jolted in Harry's brain. A few days ago, or maybe yesterday (Harry's mind couldn't keep track of the days, what with all his dreams and secret door stuff), Harry remembered seeing a girl coming into the potions dungeon with a paper bag. She had given it to Snape? But where was it now?  
  
Harry tried distracting Lewd so that he could think. "How- are you human? You haven't drunk the potion yet."  
  
"Oh and I thought you did your research! Idiot boy needs that witch girl to find everything out for him, huh?! Look, once the eclipse comes, I become temporarily human. I need the stupid brew to become human permanently! And I don't have that much time, so if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you," Harry said. "What made you become an owl in the first place?"  
  
Lewd went up to Harry and leaned down so low that they were face to face. "Don't you even." Harry closed his mouth and eyes, afraid of Lewd's spit. "Don't play games. Don't be a smart alleck. You're trying to distract me." Lewd stood up straight and looked around.  
  
Harry looked out the corner of his eye at a shelf full of potions. There was a locked box in the back corner of that shelf.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Lewd shouted out in rage. Then, he went crazy. He started emptying drawers right and left. He threw things off of Snape's desk. Things broke as they landed onto the floor.  
  
Snape growled. "Hey! Don't touch that stuff you stinkin-"  
  
But before Snape could finish, Lewd picked up a small but heavy mini- statue that was on Snape's desk and threw it right on the side of his face. Snape got knocked out and Harry closed his eyes and didn't turn to look at Snape anymore.  
  
Lewd started to empty more drawers and snap locks open. Harry looked over to the side and saw the locked box, glittering with jewels. Harry slowly, hands on his wand, slid over as Lewd was searching. Harry was so close to the shelf. He tried stretching his hand, but he couldn't reach.  
  
"Little boy? Do you need something from up there?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he turned around to see Lewd right behind him. Lewd pushed him out of the way and started throwing things out. Harry stared in horror as Lewd got a hold of the box.  
  
"I wonder." Lewd said as he shook it. It made noise. Then he smashed the lock and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
  
Stewart moaned louder. He tried getting up with the help of Snape's shoulder, but Harry noticed he kept rubbing his left knee.  
  
Lewd smiled and snapped the lid open. It actually broke, and fell onto the ground. Harry had since realized that Lewd was extraordinarily strong.  
  
Inside was a small brown paper bag. And inside of that was a small bottle with blue/yellow contents. Lewd smiled and popped the bottle open.  
  
Stewart began to wail and scream, trying to rip the tape off.  
  
"No!" Harry ran to Lewd, but Lewd pushed him aside, his eyes never leaving the bottle. He lifted the bottle and all the contents poured into his mouth.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Harry yelled, as Stewart cried and wailed.  
  
Lewd laughed evilly as he threw the brew aside. Harry felt shocked. Stupid. How was it possible that he could defeat Voldemort and not this guy?  
  
"I feel it bubbling-" But then Lewd stopped. Harry stared as Lewd looked like he was going to throw it up. "What the-"  
  
Harry frowned and so did Stewart. Lewd wasn't turning into anything. He was also still talking- yelling- but no sound was coming out of his mouth.  
  
Lewd looked at Harry. He mouthed 'you' and started to walk towards him, only he fell. His legs seemed to have become some kind of rubber. He could not talk or move his legs.  
  
Harry immediately ripped the tape off of Stewart's mouth. He helped Stewart get up.  
  
"I don't think that was the brew," Stewart said, grinning.  
  
"Me neither," Harry said searching the shelves for the real brew. On one shelf, behind potion books, Harry noticed a small door in the wall. It was locked.  
  
"*Alohomora*," He said, and then opened the door. There was a small brown paper bag. He pocketed it, and closed the little door.  
  
Harry noticed the eclipse fading away, at the same time that Lewd was turning back into an owl. Harry used a Summoning spell, to summon an owl's cage from the Owlery, and then placed Lewd in it.  
  
Harry heard a thump.  
  
He turned around to see Stewart kicking Snape. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Can't I kick him? He's the one who's failing me!"  
  
"Hu," Harry said, wanting to kick Snape too. "No! Can you- just call for help." Harry said.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe we missed it all," Ron said angrily. "We were knocked out just like that, right when we got in," Ron said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hemione were in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione had beds that were next to each other, Stewart was three beds down from them, and on their other side, Malfoy was one bed down.  
  
"First, tell me what happened to Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Remember, he got hit by your spell, and when he was knocked down, some people hit and kicked and shoved him, then was beat up by this girl-- do I really have to say why? 50 points from Gryffindor, because of your spell."  
  
Harry sighed. He went over to Stewart next.  
  
"I need to know something," Harry said. "I'm just curious."  
  
"Sure, anything," Stewart said sitting up, a little nervous.  
  
"I need- I want- to know what happened. Why did you let out Lewd in Ireland, when he was an owl?"  
  
Stewart's face became pale, and he avoided Harry's gaze.  
  
"Voldemort said that you opened the cage because of your dad-" Harry paused. He knew it must've hurt Stewart to talk about this. "I'm sorry- I just want to know how you got to the owl. How you knew about the eclipse and stuff."  
  
"It wasn't my fault.." Stewart said softly. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad or interrupt-"  
  
"Ok, I won't. I promise." Harry said eagerly.  
  
Stewart nodded and cleared his throat. "Ok- this is how it went.."  
  
***  
  
I will continue this conversation to chapter 7. Sorry I keep ending it at cliffhangers like this. I also know that this isn't my best chapter but this chapter was meant to tell what happened with Lewd. In the next chapter, possibly the last chapter I will fill in most of the stuff. (Stewart, Lewd the brew) 


	7. Stewarts Story

Disclaimer: Well just wanna say I don't own any characters except Stewart, Lewd/owl. You know. Also in this chapter Stewart is telling a story to Harry. His entire story is in between these things*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 7: Stewart's story  
  
2 Hospital Wing, Stewart is telling Harry  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were on a trip to Ireland, visiting my Aunt and Uncle's. After 3 days of being there we finally planned to go to a Wizard's Amusement Park. But the morning we were about to go, I couldn't find my parents.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Mum-where's Dad?" I asked my Aunt, who was in the kitchen. But judging by the face my Aunt had, something bad had happened.  
  
It was my Dad. My Mum had rushed him to the hospital. My Aunt wouldn't tell me anything else, so I found myself running. Soon I was in this huge wizard's library searching through books to find a charm to bring me to my parents.  
  
I recited this spell and suddenly I was in this weird place. All these ladies were arguing with me, but I couldn't understand them. I backed into their potions and then this blue swirl surrounded me. Now these ladies were yelliing at me. That's when I found Lewd.  
  
I was in this sunny place. All I saw was a red owl locked in this- beautiful antique-like cage. It was besides this beautiful water fountain. Inside the fountain, I saw a bunch of keys.  
  
Then in my mind a voice called to me. The owl's calm voice.  
  
"So- why you in this cage?" I asked. "Your owner not here?" I said. I looked around the sunny room. That's when I realized I was in the center of a labyrinth; it was going in all directions.  
  
'What happened to your father-' the owl asked, ignoring my questions, his voice inside my head.  
  
"Can you take me to him?" I asked suddenly.  
  
'If I could I would. I can only promise that he will live.'  
  
I smiled. "Okay."  
  
'I can only do this if I am not behind these powerful bars. The sun burns me- There is never night.'  
  
"Scary. You want me to get you out?" I asked. The owl did some nod thing. "Okay-where's the key?"  
  
'In the fountain.'  
  
I went over to the fountain to see the many keys. "Which one?" I asked. There were green keys, gold keys, broken keys, big and large keys. A fountain that held all the worlds' keys!  
  
I was drawn to this old medium sized key and I took the key out of the water. The Owl nodded to say it was the right one. I was about to open it when-  
  
"Why are you locked here in the first place?" I asked playing with the key. But then there was the flow of memory about my father. I even thought of where he was right now. Was he sick, well? Should I be home right now?  
  
I soon found myself sticking the key in the lock and turning it slowly. Then when it was barely a millimeter open, I felt a rush that told me I did something bad. I felt cursed, and that what I just did would effect the world.  
  
It was of course too late. Lewd pushed the door open and flew in circles around the area. He laughed.  
  
"I need to get home-," I was scared. "Please bring me home."  
  
'We will meet again.'  
  
And soon I felt knocked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what happened after that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I found myself home in bed, thinking it was all a dream," he answered. "Said a boy named 'Draco' found me knocked out in a library."  
  
Long sighs.  
  
"So- when did you remember him?" Harry asked, still wanting to know more.  
  
"After I saw him in the Great Hall. Making everyone forget things. I tell you it's the eyes. And ever since then, I've been having these nightmares."  
  
"What were they about?"  
  
"Those ladies that were yelling at me, getting punished. Lewd. The Eclipse. A tall door."  
  
"You dreamed all that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Every night since the day I let him out."  
  
"I'm sorry. How is your father now?"  
  
"Better. I'm sure it had nothing to do with Lewd's help, though." Stewart said, smiling.  
  
"Probably not." Harry agreed, getting up.  
  
"Harry?" Stewart said. "I'm sorry. About everything."  
  
"Thanks. Look I'll see you later, ok ?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry smiled and then turned to leave, to see Ron and Hermione talking in their beds. He listened closely.  
  
"I'm glad that this is all over," Hermione said. "Now we can survive the rest of the year in peace. No more Lewd and crazy eclipses."  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed,holding a chunk of chocolate.  
  
"Oh! And I bet that all that kissing stuff was because of all these things happening."  
  
"Uh-" Ron seemed like he was going to disagree but smiled. "Yeah, it would be crazy if we- Harry would be-"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, we don't really like each-" Hermione saw Ron's face nod. "Right?"  
  
It took a while for Ron to answer. "Right. I mean if we really liked each other, Harry shouldn't be keeping us from-" Ron stopped. "It's weird for all of us."  
  
Hermione nodded. Both were quiet for a while. "But the weirdness could fade right?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Maybe." He whispered. "Just Maybe."  
  
"Ugh!" Malfoy's voice said. Ron and Hermione both jumped and looked at Malfoy. "Please! Why don't you just get married, have kids and go to h- oww! What the- Weasley!?" Ron had thrown his chunk of chocolate on Malfoy's face.  
  
"I should've known that I can't have a personal conversation with you in the same room!" Ron said as Malfoy rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Oh blah, whatever just let me rest in peace!" Malfoy said. Stubbornly he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry came up to Ron and Hermione. "Hi guys. Just had a talk with, Stewart. He told me everything. He's not a 'Slytherin' type. Just confused." (Malfoy made a 'hmp' noise.)  
  
"Tell us, please!" Ron said. "And we'll tell you that we earned points for Gryffindor, from this whole Lewd thing, of course."  
  
Harry laughed. "Ok- but first-" Harry went to them and hugged them.  
  
"Ugh! Afraid to open my eyes here," Malfoy said. "Potter, Weasley and Granger and their stupid 'group thingy'."  
  
Soon, Malfoy had been hit by more than a chunk of chocolate.  
  
*Lewd was returned back to his gold cage and the key was kept hidden. Stewart's father got better, Malfoy attempted to beat up Harry but didn't, Snape got better (If possible). The three never talked about the kiss again. If there's anything I missed tell me on your review.*  
  
THE END  
  
okay, that's the last chapter! Sorry, I couldn't bring Ron and Hermione together (remember: drama), but I still think they should be together. Just maybe not now, or let J.K Rowling put them together before I do…(or other people's stories) anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to write more stories about Harry Potter soon. (Look up snowpixie, yep yeah that's me)  
  
Oh and thanks for the reviews Stephanie, Emerald Rose, Heather, tv worm, Wronski Feint and Wheezy :) really enjoyed reading them. 


End file.
